


That One Time Miles met Spider-Man

by Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty



Series: Spider Dad and Son [5]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Crack, Father-Son Relationship, Kinda, Miles POV, Miles regrets everything, Poor Miles, Sickfic, basiclly everything goes wrong, its actual crack, public meetings with Spider-Man, spiderdad, very wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty/pseuds/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty
Summary: That one time Miles met his dad Spider-Man in public and swears to never speak of that moment ever again.





	That One Time Miles met Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by Realistic _ Dreamer and Urbangirl98 
> 
> So I’m I kinda mixed the two prompts together and I know y’all wanted cute but I gave you guys this crack instead. #sorrynotsorry

Meeting Spider-Man in public was as common as getting a cold in the winter. 

Seeing him swing through the city and catch the bad guys was probably the highlight of most peoples days. 

However Miles wasn’t almost New Yorkers. He was actually the complete opposite. For starters, he was technically related to the hero. Spider-Man was his dad Peter B Parker. He lived with the man!

So whenever he saw him web by he didn’t just see a masked vigilante, he saw his father. Which not a lot of people can relate to. 

However just like every other New Yorker, he’s had a few run ins with the webslinger. 

The most memorable time he ran into the infamous webslinger in public was when hanging out with a group of friends for a study session in a library. They were studying for a big test that’d count for half their grade. 

On that particular day Miles found himself not feeling well, he (ironically) had a cold. However he wasn’t gonna let that get in the way of their studying. This test was way too important. So he forced himself to go despite his condition. They weren’t even half way through their study session when a familiar buzzing sensation filled his skull. 

**_LOOK OUT._ **

Out of nowhere, what looked like a giant lizard thing crashed through the wall landing onto the table they were studying on. Luckily the group of kids managed to move before the lizard landed so nobody was injured but they were terrified. Slowly Miles took a few steps back, trying to put some distance between him and reptile man over there.

Beside him one of his friends let out a horrified scream which triggered everyone else in doing the same causing mass panic.

Meanwhile Miles looked at the giant hole in the building to see none other than Spider-Man jump inside. The hero had yet to see him as he tried to find the lizard.

That’s when he heard a strange hissing like sound coming from beside him. The almost teenager looked over at the giant lizard just in time to see it’s eyes snap open. It was weirdly gross and kinda terrifying. He watched as the lizard got back up before let out a loud roar.

Miles took that as his cue to run. Which he did. Everyone began to run out of the building. He was about to make it towards the exit when he felt a sharp pain in his head. Turns out trying to run for your life while sick wasn’t the best idea. 

Miles grabbed onto the wall, trying to catch his breath and focus. His was pretty sure having double vision wasn’t normal. 

 

**_DUCK._ **

 

Miles felt his whole body drop to the ground out of instinct, saving him from a stray table that would’ve probably killed him if he hadn’t moved in time.

“Connors please! Let me help you!” Spider-Man pleaded. 

“Curtis Connors is gone! Only the lizard remains!” So the giant lizard can talk. Cause he wasn’t creepy enough before. Miles shook his head. He need to get out of there. 

The preteen glanced back at the fight. His dad looked like he was about it win the fight when the Lizard grabbed him and threw him towards Miles. His eyes widen when his father landed in the bookshelf next to him. 

The two made eye contact and for a split second his dad broke out of character. Obviously surprised to see his almost teenage kid huddle to the ground trying to hide himself from the dangerous battle. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” His father whispered. “You were suppose to stay home today!” 

“To be fair, I only left to study. I was being a responsible teen like you tell me to be! So in a way it’s kinda your fault-,” Miles quickly replied. 

“Excuse me?!”

“No wait I take that back-“ Miles was cut off by a loud roar. Both spider-people turned their heads to see the Lizard charging towards them. 

His dad quickly grabbed Miles before jumping out of the way last minute. Everything happened so quickly, that Miles could barely register that he was being saved by Spider-Man all while being chased by a giant green lizard.

All he remember was screaming as they swung through the air. It wasn’t one of his proudest moments. He only remembered that moment because he thought the high pitched scream was a random lady not himself. His dad swung them both out of the building, landing on the street outside. 

Miles prepared himself to make a run for it when the Lizard would come out and try to kill them.  

However to both their surprise the Lizard didn’t come out of the library. He had made his escape. 

Miles was relieved to know that he didn’t need to worry about the Lizard trying to chase them anymore and that he didn’t need to run anymore. 

 

“Spider-Man! Over here!” Miles looked towards the barricade of police at the end of the street and the people behind it. Reporters had their cameras trained on his father as they called out his name trying to get him to look at them. 

He forgot how famous Spider-Man actually was for a moment but that didn’t last long. 

Swinging through the air while being sick must’ve messed his whole body up even more since the next thing he did was threw up. 

Which wouldn’t be so bad if he hadn’t threw up all over Spider-Man while in front of dozens of cameras and people.

Articles labeled him ‘ _ The boy who threw up over Spider-Man _ ’. His classmates won’t ever let him live it down. He died inside a bit that day.

 

He was also grounded after that but that was because of everything else. Not because he puked all over his dad in public but for sneaking out. The two swore to never speak of that time again. Nobody need to be reminded of that moment ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel Free to leave prompts and other stuff in the comments :)
> 
> AN: I’m gonna start writing small oneshots that’ll kinda set up the plot for the main story so it won’t be just pure crack anymore lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
